Talk:Schweincopter
The actual German word for Helicopter is Hubschrauber (Lifting Screwer), which would have some unfortunate connotations when you would combine the terms into Schweinschrauber. As for Flying Pig, Germans would write Fliegendes Schwein, not Fliegendschwein (compare the nickname for the Dornier DO17 Fliegender Bleistift, Flying Pencil). The actual German word for Helicopter is Hubschrauber (Lifting Screwer), which would have some unfortunate connotations when you would combine the terms into Schweinschrauber. As for Flying Pig, Germans would write Fliegendes Schwein, not Fliegendschwein (compare the nickname for the Dornier DO17 Fliegender Bleistift, Flying Pencil). Stoneshop (talk) 13:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I looked up the word "flying" here and it says that the German word for flying is Fliegend. I do not actually speak German, so if you do then I will make the necessary changes on your advice, but first I want to confirm that you have more knowledge of the German language than I do. I also looked up the word helicopter and it said helikopter. Germanized anglish, perhaps? I know that happens with the Japanese. If you do speak German, which should I use, Fliegendes or Fliegender? Oh, and in future, this is the place where you should offer comments on regular articles, not in the articles proper. The Wikipedia sets the example for this operation. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :As you may have gathered, I'm Dutch, In secondary school (your high school) I took classes and the exit exam on German as I expected to have to deal with the German language a fair bit during my career (turns out it didn't, but that's another story), but I kept reading German (books, magazines) and watching German television. I've also, for most of my life, lived just a few km from the German border, making it easy to pop over for groceries, petrol and motorcycle parts. :For technical terms I usually go to the relevant page on Wikipedia (in whatever language the item I need translated is in), then switch to the target language in the bar on the left. You'll find that helicopter maps to Hubschrauber there, and while most English-speaking Germans will know the word helicopter, I haven't ever heard or read it being used. Stoneshop (talk) 19:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Also, you can't just translate a pronoun and tack it onto a noun when trying to create a German word: they have declensions, meaning the form of the pronoun will differ with the noun being male, female or neutral, and on top of that they have four grammatical cases which also influence declension That's why it would be Fliegendes Schwein and not Fliegendschwein .Stoneshop (talk) 19:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, Fliegendeshwein it is, then. I once worked with a Dutchman who could speak some German and he could also speak Flemish. It was interesting to hear him and our Belgian accountant speak to each other in their respective languages. They sounded as though they were speaking two completely different languages but it was clear that they understood each other whenever they talked that way. I could also tell you many funny stories about that particular Dutchman, but I will spare you the bother. Let us say that I am proud to have known him and still count him as one of my friends. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I know hardly any German, but I would have guessed that if you were making up a new name for these, then by analogy with Fledermaus (regular bat... flutter? mouse), Flederhund (fruit bat/flying fox... flutter dog), Fledertier (bats in general... flying animal), and Flederwisch (Austrian feather duster... a wing wiper), a good choice might be Flederschwein? ⚙Zarchne (talk) 16:58, May 13, 2016 (UTC)